Hakkajin'ju
Personality An "internet tough guy", she pretends to be totally badass and mean when it is very likely that the opposite is true. Background She was born in the temple of Atal'Hakkar (The Sunken Temple) and was raised as an Atal'ai. Evidently, and she has never gotten the true facts, her mother was from another tribe which had tried attacking the temple (likely Zandalar) and was taken prisoner. Her mother was sacrificed to their god far before Hakka was old enough to have memory, but the fact that the temple spared her from the knife was one source of her early zealotry. It is questionable as to what tribe her father belonged to, but a few mysterious gifts quelled her wondering. Early Life Her entire childhood was spent trying to please Hakkar and her sole goal in life was to become a priest. Sadly, to become a member of the priesthood one usually had to be born into the status due to a semi-hidden caste system in the temple. It was not impossible, but one usually had to do favors and become known to climb up. Being an orphan from a prisoner meant she was the lowest tier. Being somewhat of an orphan in the temple was not necessarily a shameful thing. Nearly all the children were treated the same and kept in one area of the temple. Even those with parents lived in this area for most of the year due to the pressing duties the adults had. Furthermore, she was later 'somewhat' adopted due to a close friendship she had formed with another child named Razzajin. His father had decided to 'take her in' as a daughter-in-law, or in other words an arranged marriage with his son. Being only four or five years old, the two of them really didn't care and only knew that it was fine for them to run around together all the time. In addition to that Razzajin's father was a priest, and so this arrangement gave her the only string of power that she had and enabling her begin studies as a priest. He was a kind guy who usually bailed her and Razz out of whatever trouble they got into. At the age of ten she physically assaulted one of the priests. It was clear that the amount of chores he was dumping on her wasn't fair, but she had always been a good, quiet girl so those who knew her were confused by the overreaction. Altogether it was a small affair, but when it was found that they would have to drop a number of the apprentices to make room for the incoming youth, especially when it was either her or a priest's son who would be evicted that affair played a factor. Everything she had done up to that point was wasted, but even that didn't destroy her loyalty to the temple or Hakkar. The only other option that didn't take years to learn was physical combat, so it was this that was the only option open to her. Razzajin continued on the priestly path and in a diplomatic effort was sent with other promising apprentices to help in Zul'Gurub. That was the last time she saw him. At the age of fourteen there was a particularly devastating raid. They had no source of replenishing food and were low on stores. It was said that a few trolls were outright murdered to lessen the mouth's too feed, but that was just talk. Instead, quite a number of the lower caste was sent out for various duties outside the temple. For Hakka, this was to pretend to be a Darkspear and see what was going on with the Orcish invasion of their land. Early Adventures Current Adventures Quotes Some People Important to Hakka * See Also: *www.rp-haven.com/blog/Hakkajin -- Hakka's Archive on RP Haven Category:Characters Category:Horde Category:Troll Category:Horde Warrior